


Quentin Beck Is a Bit of an Eccentric

by navin



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Peter's age is ambigous, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Machines, Size Kink, Spitroasting, drone fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navin/pseuds/navin
Summary: In which Quentin Beck finds a new use for his drones and wants to share this incredible discovery with his favourite Spider.





	Quentin Beck Is a Bit of an Eccentric

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompt fill for a Spiderio Server I am in! I hope you all enjoy, it's been a while since I have written this many words in english.  
As always, I gotta say thank you to my friend Vi (@PlageOfSquid) for being my Beta!

Quentin Beck was a very Particular guy with equally particular tastes. Some would say that he was an eccentric at heart and well, they wouldn't be entirely wrong. He had always been a bit flamboyant, a bit of a snob, even. And not only was he all these things but he was also picky, extremely so. Most things wouldn't sit well with him, you see.

It extended to many things in his life like his taste in clothes, always more expensive than he could afford, always designer, unique, and form-fitting. His taste in art was quite similar; he'd spend days eyeing galleries upon galleries until he chose the perfect piece. He was a nightmare to listen to music with for similar reasons. That was just the way Quentin Beck was, a perfectionist with specific tastes and a strong dislike for other people.

So that was probably why Quentin found sex quite… disgusting. The exchange of fluids, two bodies touching, no one ever being able to fully meet his requirements… it was exhausting. Absolutely and completely exhausting. Maybe that's why he came upon one of his most bizarre ideas, one of the few ones he could claim he was ashamed of: Turning his drones into fucking machines.

He’d totally had the idea one night after very bland and unsatisfying drunk-sex. He had gotten up from the bed and headed straight to the living room where he had his laptop, much to the displeasure of his partner, who ended up throwing a pillow at his face and leaving because Quentin wouldn't even answer when spoken to. He was in work mode and it was unlikely that he'd pay attention to anything or anyone. He had made some outlines and basic sketching on the touchscreen before falling asleep sitting up, with the computer still on his lap.

He'd forgotten about it for a while, to be fair. Or… kind of consciously forgotten. You know, like you forget to do a chore you did not want to do in the first place. But lo and behold, he was now giving the sex drones the finishing touches. He couldn't say he was proud of it, but it was what it was and it had a purpose it would surely fulfill. Or at least he hoped it would because he was horny out of his mind after weeks of basically studying how to make the perfect sex toy.

Alright, yeah. Maybe he was weird. But whatever. It didn't matter. Soon he would be having the best orgasms of his life and he'd be the one laughing. Quentin put one of the drones down and went to fetch the dildo attachment from a box. He had made this one himself to fit perfectly onto his machine, but he had already adapted quite a few others he really liked as well. Another one of the drones had a range of fleshlights to choose from, and then there was one with some real nice nipple pumps… 

Okay. Yes. It was definitely weird. Quentin bit his lower lip nervously as he attached the dildo to the drone he had left on the table. Now he had to try them. He had run some tests already and it seemed to work just fine. He could feel his pants getting tighter as his cock hardened with anticipation. 

Alright, he could do this. If worst came to worst maybe he’d need to discuss his sex issues with a psychiatrist if this did not work, no biggie. Right? He swallowed thickly before starting to strip off his clothes very slowly. His hands were shaking a little, just great. He had to prep himself trembling like a virginal highschooler.

He picked up the bottle of lube from his night table and got to work gently. He coated his fingers with the fluid and warmed it up a little before pressing one digit against his entrance. He gently applied some of it using circular motions before finally pushing inside. His breath hitched momentarily and he closed his eyes, adjusting to the intrusion. It had been a while and he was really tight. He pumped in and out carefully before working up to two fingers. Even with extra lube he could feel a slight burn; it had definitely been a good idea to use a smaller sized dildo for this first time. Finally, he got to three fingers and it was overwhelming. He closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the stretch. He searched for his prostate gland very carefully and arched his back as soon as he touched it. He had always been kinda sensitive there and he really enjoyed anal stimulation.

He pulled out his fingers, his heart beating rapidly. He got on all fours on his bed basically shaking with anticipation, now all he had to do was activate the drone. He was just going to try the anal sex feature for now, but he had so any things he’d be expanding on if this was any good. He already had the other two drones so this had better be worth it. He had connected them to his smart watch so he just had to activate voice recognition. He chewed on his lip slightly.

“Start protocol spider,” he mumbled, his cheeks a deep shade of red. 

He had no idea why he had decided to name it that… He had fun antagonizing spiderman and it had just come out naturally, on a whim. He was kinda regretting it now as he heard the low humming of the drone approaching him. It could work perfectly while hovering but just in case, Quentin had given these drones extendable anchor-like legs that could be set on any surface. It was a set of 8 and… vaguely resembled a spider… alright, yeah. Maybe he liked spiderman for more than antagonization purposes. But it wasn’t his fault, the kid was just great fun to mess with and his strength was really fucking hot. And what if Quentin wanted the kid to manhandle him? Or make him submit sometimes? Let a man live.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted.The drone had already anchored itself to the bed and was starting to press the dildo against his entrance with surgical precision. Quentin had used a whole lot of lube and he could feel some of it now dripping down his ass. God, this was so fucking hot, he was harder than he had ever been in his life and fucking sweating already. Once it was fully sheathed inside, the drone waited for the green light. Quentin had definitely been very thorough in its programing. God it felt good. He clutched the sheets tightly in his fists.

“Go ahead, you can start,” he mumbled faintly.

The machine started thrusting into him very gently at first, picking up its pace as Quentin adjusted to it. It was way too good. A few low groans escaped from his throat at first before becoming full blown moans. It was going hard and fast, hitting his prostate which each trust, making him see stars constantly. 

“Fuck, soo good. Shit… shit more. More! Activate setting 13-b!” Quentin screamed in pleasure.

The machine obeyed diligently and vibrations started to wreck Beck while it kept thrusting in and out of him. It was absolute and complete bliss, unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He had definitely fucking outdone himself. He was a fucking genius (not like he did not know that already but, damn, this was good). He could feel his orgasm slowly building up in the pit of his stomach, an electric sensation almost, his toes already curling in pleasure, and he couldn’t even stop himself from drooling a little bit.

His orgasm came like a storm, strong, harsh and unforgiving in the best of ways. His eyes rolled back into his skull slightly as his nails dug into the sheets. He was certain he forgot how to breathe for a few seconds, his back arching in pure unprecedented pleasure. All he could do was babble incomprehensible curses as the drone slowly came to a stop. It waited a couple extra seconds for Quentin to calm down before removing itself from his abused hole with a lewd pop.

It took him a little while to get out of his high and he rubbed his face with his hands in disbelief. That had been amazing. He had no words for it other than amazing. When he finally got his muscles to cooperate he got off the bed and headed straight for the shower. His little ‘experiment’ had definitely been a success but... one test subject wasn’t reliable enough, was it? Quentin chuckled lightly as he allowed the water to fall onto his face. Oh… this was gonna be fun.

* * *

Peter woke up to full darkness. His mask was still on but something had been used to cover up the lenses, plus all his clothes were clearly missing which was terrifying to say the least. Last thing he remembered he had been fighting Mysterio on a rooftop and then, nothing. Had something hit his head? Maybe the son of a bitch had used some weird gas to drug him, wouldn’t be the first time. 

“Comfortable, kid? You look so cute,” Mysterio said from somewhere behind him.

“God, cut the bullshit, Beck. What’s all this?” Peter said annoyed and, well, maybe a bit worried.

“ It’s nothing, really. Just a little experiment, Pete. Just sit back and relax, I think you’ll love it,” he purred softly, adjusting the straps he had put on him. He knew if Peter wanted he could just break free from those any time, but it was part of their little game after all, this tension they had been having for a while now. Quentin knew that Peter liked him more than one should like an enemy, that was a simple fact of life.

Peter’s mask was roughly yanked off by Quentin, he looked around for a second, trying to figure out where they were before a blindfold was put on to replace it. It was silky and felt great against his skin, fucking Quentin using expensive fucking stuff. He scoffed..

“Quentin, I mean it, cut this out… It won’t work. It’ll never work. We are so fucking different. Plus we are enemies, have been for years now. It’s fine to have some bantering from time to time, maybe even making out, but this is bullshit.”

“Oh, come on. It’s just fun! Chill for once, will you? You’ll love it.” Quentin said, giving him a little pat on the shoulder.

Quentin pressed a button and the surface where Peter was tied up shifted, even the restraints did. The boy was left on all fours, spread and ready to use. Quentin smirked as Peter gasped and thrashed a bit more. 

“Fuck, Quentin! Cut it out! What the hell is this?!” he asked, now with more fear in his voice.

“You are so fucking vanilla, Parker. This is _-fun-_ okay?” Quentin accentuated by slapping Peter’s ass, hard. The kid just squeaked.

Beck walked around the contraption very slowly and pointedly, making his soles clack on the wooden floor as he looked for the lube. He wanted this to be a sensorial experience for Peter as well, he wanted to use those spider-senses (Or Peter-tingle, as May called it) to his advantage. He wanted to overwhelm Peter to tears. That’d be so fucking hot.

Once he got the bottle, he popped the cap open and put a good amount of lube in his hands, slowly warming it up with his fingers. He could hear Peter’s breath. It was ragged, the kid was turned on. Good, that’d make things much easier. Quentin got right behind Peter and spread his ass a little more using his free hand, then he gently started swirling his lube coated finger against Peter’s rim. Peter pulled on the restraints harder, but clearly not hard enough to break them. His breath hitched as Quentin pushed in very slowly. 

_“Fuck.”_ Peter said breathlessly as the older man pushed his finger even deeper inside and started pumping it.

Quentin was enjoying himself, enjoying the view. Peter’s back muscles looked gorgeous as they tensed up under his ministrations. He added a second finger coated in even more lube, this didn’t have to be painful… well, maybe a little, but best to wait until Peter was more into it to go that route. Wait until he submitted completely. He put one hand on his lower back and rubbed it softly.

“That’s it, you’re such a good boy, so good for me.” Quentin whispered, leaning over Peter, letting him feel his weight, his size. He felt so small compared to him, it was absolutely adorable.

Peter was already moaning a little and his dick was very, very hard. He couldn’t believe he was letting Quentin Beck of all people do this to him. This fucker who he had been fighting for years and was an absolute asshole. But God was he hot. Since moment one when he met him Peter knew he had a crush on the man. He couldn’t help it. Quentin Beck was one of the most attractive individuals he had ever met and those were just facts. He just wanted to be manhandled by those big hands and get to hear his strong voice whispering obscenities into his ear while breathless. He had to admit he was actually quite enjoying this, but that did not mean he would not fight back a little. When Beck pulled his fingers out he could not help but whine at the loss. The older man just chuckled and gave his butt a little squeeze. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be all filled up soon enough, kiddo,” Quentin said in a way that sounded quite ominous. 

He could hear Beck walk all the way around him. He was probably facing him right now. He also heard the rustling of clothes, the sound of a belt being unbuckled and a fly being unzipped. He was so focused on how enticing those sounds were that when he felt Quentin’s dick against his cheek he froze for a second. It was warm, and it felt big and solid. He could basically feel his own mouth water at the idea of putting that inside of him. Quentin grabbed his hair and pulled roughly. 

“Open up, kid. Suck me off nicely and don’t use your teeth or I’ll punish you,” he said in a stern yet undeniably aroused tone. He was trying to keep his cool.

Peter resisted a little bit only for his hair to be yanked even more roughly. He then opened his mouth slightly and Beck squeezed his cheeks to get it to open even more, then he pushed his dick inside almost fully, making poor Peter choke badly on his length. Quentin was not just big, he was massive. It wasn’t like he hadn’t given anyone a blowjob before in his life but holy shit, he wasn’t expecting that. When he pulled out Peter started coughing quite a bit.

_“Son of a bitch!”_ he cursed, completely furious. That had been more than a little unpleasant. 

Quentin just laughed it off with an ‘Oops, my bad?’ as his half assed apology. Fucking great. But to be fair to the guy, he did go more slowly after that, letting Peter be the one to work on his dick. Peter was more than pleased to show Quentin he wasn’t the innocent doe-eyed fifteen year old he had met some time ago. He started by giving small kitten licks to the crown and then swirling his tongue with insistence over the slit making Beck breath in through his teeth. The kid was fucking good, but it was time for his experiment to begin. He had wanted to do this for years now, ever since he made his first prototype, Quentin could only think about using them on Peter. It was going to be great and he fucking knew it.

“Activate protocol spider. Target is Peter Parker,” Quentin said smugly. The drone, which had been on the table a few moments ago, started hovering. It approached them both and now Peter was really putting some strain on those restraints. He was scared.

“Quentin, what the fuck is that?! Code spider?! Is that one of your fucking drones I’m hearing?! What the hell is this supposed to be?! STOP IT! I’m done! Stop it!” he screamed, panicked.

As a response, Quentin just grabbed him by the hair once again and made him swallow his cock. “ Shut up and enjoy yourself.”

The drone aligned with Peter’s entrance before its leg attachments came from underneath its main body and anchored themselves to the contraption where Peter was being held. Quentin has specifically designed it with the drones in mind and it worked really good. The dildo he had chosen for this was quite girthy and long but not quite as large as his own cock. It would be useful to work Peter up to it, leave him loose and sloppy and well-fucked despite his healing factor. 

When the kid felt its blunt head poke against his entrance, he really started to fight back and a new set of restraints came out to hold him in place. These ones he would not be able to break. Quentin had gotten some vibranium and adamantium alloy for quite a bit of money to use against Peter a while ago. He honestly wouldn’t have thought back then that this was how he was going to use it but c’est la vie, or whatever. He still had his cock in Peter’s mouth as he screamed and moaned when the toy was pushed inside of him. The vibrations were a good touch. It really did feel good for Quentin.

“I’m going to let go of your head and take my dick out and I want you to just tell my drone when it can start moving. And only that. _AM. I. CLEAR?”_

Peter nodded as much as he could and Quentin let go. There was a bit of silence for a moment as the older man stroked his dick languidly. Finally Peter shut his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip. 

“A-alright… it can move now…” he was able to say, before Quentin shoved his dick back inside his mouth.

He tried to match his pace to the dildo fucking Peter. He looked so good like this and Quentin was thankful that he had five different cameras recording this on 4k. The kid was absolutely wrecked already, face red and eyes teary as he got fucked from both ends, his prostate basically getting hammered constantly at a growing pace that had his head spinning. It was hard to breathe, it was hard to listen, to think. His extremely lubed up ass was making the dirtiest noises he had ever heard in his life. It was all too much but also not enough. If his mouth wasn’t stuffed full with dick he’d be moaning like a slut with his tongue lolling out, that was for sure. He was snapped out of his sex induced stupor by Quentin’s voice.

“Activate setting 13-b and 16-a,” he said in a groan as he hit the back of Peter’s throat with his dick, almost making the kid gag even more.

Peter didn’t remember much of what happened then but he was certain that not only did the dildo’s tempo pick up brutally but it also started fucking vibrating against his prostate. Just like that, he was fucking gone. His orgasm came crashing down on him so hard that he blacked out for a few seconds. But it did not stop. Oh no, it didn’t stop. He was in tears as Quentin thrusted into his throat like a madman and the darn drone kept hitting his abused prostate to the point of pain. It was too much, too fucking much, and yet it was finally enough. It was what he needed, what he craved.

Quentin came down his throat and his own cock spurted a little bit more come, but that was it. He swallowed everything diligently as the older man removed himself from his mouth. He knelt down before kissing Peter roughly, tasting himself on his pretty mouth. Peter cried out a little, completely overstimulated.

“Shit, sorry baby. Disengage protocol 16-a,” he said to the drone, re-establishing the limit of one orgasm per use.

The thrusting slowly came to an end and the toy was removed from Peter at a gentle, steady pace. The poor thing keened a little in exhaustion and Quentin cupped his cheek. He looked adorable, absolutely adorable and so fucked out. His lips were swollen and well-used, his cock, now flaccid, was a very pretty shade of red, and his pretty brown eyes all glassy and adorable. The restraints came off him and Peter slumped down, only for Quentin to hold him and pick him up gently.

“That’s it sweetie. It’s over, see? You were such a good boy. The best, I promise,” he whispered, kissing his cheek. “Now let’s get you to bed so you can rest and then we can do that again if you want.”

Peter nodded slightly and then drifted off in Quentin’s arms.


End file.
